


mystery item

by rycan_toucan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, a very natural relationship, adorable as fuck if i can say so myself, it develops on it's own, pre slash, these nerds will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycan_toucan/pseuds/rycan_toucan
Summary: " -- okay. remember last week when you, jen, steven and i went drinking and i had, like, eight and a half shots of whiskey?""i specifically remember the half, yes.""impressive. anyway, i ended up not passing out when i got home and did some high quality online shopping, instead."***ryan bought a thing, they both find it extremely funny and have a good time.





	mystery item

**Author's Note:**

> i originally intended to write smut; so if any of you would like to see the continuation, don't hesitate to let me know~   
> thank you!

ryan had called him at around 8pm on a friday night, a short time after getting home from work.

"hey dude,"

the younger began before shane could even let him know he got the right guy, his voice sounding pushed through a held back laughter which was bubbling in his throat. the skeptic felt his lips stretch in a smile instantly; this ought to be good.

"so i --"

he exhaled through his nose and took a second or two to collect himself. probably shaking his head, eyes closed, with lips pressed in a tight curved line; shane imagined.

" -- okay. remember last week when you, jen, steven and i went drinking and i had, like, eight and a half shots of whiskey?"

"i specifically remember the half, yes."

"impressive," ryan said, and the other could practically hear the teasing grin which he knew was present on the man's features.   
"anyway; i ended up not passing out when i got home and did some high quality online shopping, instead."

shane snickered despite himself, hoping the little guy didn't spend too much money on shit he doesn't need.

"oh boy, christmas came early!"

the younger laughed for a few moments, giving the other some time to enjoy it, before continuing their conversation:

"yeah, the package is, indeed, underneath the christmas tree."

"are you going to tell me what it is?"

the skeptic could hear ryan groan on the other side of the line, voice annoyed and oozing with sarcasm.

"no, i obviously called just to blue-ball you. get over here."

\---

shane wasted no time re-dressing himself and bolting out of his apartment when the other asked  _(see: ordered)_ him to. there was no time to wonder whether the mystery item's worth it or not.

any reason to see ryan bergara is a valid one.

\---

the welcoming smile on his part-time crush and full-time friend's door was more than enough to make the skeptic's heart throb. the younger seemed so excited about whatever his wasted self ordered, shane would be lying if he said he wasn't getting curious. ryan had this effect on him, the ability to hype him up about things he doesn't care about. the supernatural served as the perfect example.

the shorter of the two stepped away from the door and allowed the lanky figure to slither himself into the warmth of ryan's apartment, kicking his shoes off along the way.

"if you brought me all the way here for some stupid, non-functioning, ghost hunting toy, i'm going to be very upset."

before the older could take his dark denim jacket off, he felt strong hands push against his bony back, leading him towards the bedroom door.

"fuck you, it's not for ghosts." ryan attempted to sound offended but, like always, it came off as loving and as fond as it can get; accompanied by a beautiful smile that seemed permanently glued to the other's friendly face.

shane laughed at the response nonetheless, swaying his head cartoonishly to match his slumping form as he was being pushed through the doorframe and-

"is that a children's indoor tent from ikea?"

finally saying it out loud did it for ryan, as the younger dropped on the bed in a fit of laughter.

it was still in the box, the illustration of the circus-like red & white striped tent staring back at shane mockingly, with a little victorious flag on top of it's cone-shaped roof. there's no way in hell he can fit into that.

"what the..." the skeptic found the funny side at last, joining his co-worker in an uncontrollable wheeze-off as he tried adding "what the fuck, ryan??"

"i thought --" he started, sitting up on the bed in an attempt to calm down. the palm of his left hand rose up to wipe away at the tears formed in the corner of his dark eyes. he let out a shaky breath. "-- i thought it'd be hilarious if we slept in that during one of our investigations."

shane was coming down from his laughing high, too. his beady little eyes following the brown nest of hair as it moved off the bed and kneeled in front of the box.

"screw that, i vote we bring a drunk mr. bergara, alternatively."

ryan giggled, ripping open the cardboard in which their dream house was held captive.

"shut up and help me put this thing up."

\---

building a tent (which they'd rename as 'castle' somewhere along the lines) with shane madej was a blast- mostly because he would follow the instructions religiously and get very pissy about ryan's so-called 'intuition, baby.' the thing looked wrong multiple times; with it's uneven rods, loose cloth and disengaged curtains that served as a door.

it was embarrassing, to say the least.

in approximately two minutes, though, they will get it right. their castle would stand tall and proud in the center of it's mighty, messy bedroom of a kingdom. the smaller was sitting inside the circular tent, waiting for shane to finish putting up that tiny red flag, before he'd try to crawl into the compact space with ryan.

as it turns out, shane could only fit about right above his knees in, while the rest of his long legs lay spread on the carpet outside.

"huh." he said, unfortunately, turning back slightly to look at his bent-at-the-knee dangling limbs. he turned to face the other, who was barely keeping himself together. cheeks puffed and everything.

"it looks like i can't fit, my lord."

laughter from his friend filled his ears again, sweet and beautiful and oddly intimate- considering how it bounced off the oilcloth tent walls.

"hold on, i'm going to try and pull you where i'm sitting, okay?"

shane didn't think it was a question because, if it was, he would've been given the chance to say something.

he tried pushing his knees into the floor to give himself some leverage as ryan's toned arms hooked themselves under the taller's armpits, they simultaneously pushed/pulled to try and get the giant inside the toy house.

that idea resulted in a crippling failure when one of shane's swinging legs hit the spine above the entrance. in a split second, the entire castle came crashing down onto it's inhabitants. ryan faked a scream of terror as shane, along with all their hard work, collapsed right on top of his body.

a couple of silent seconds were taken to inspect their situation;   
ryan- laying down completely on his back, arms tangled awkwardly around shane, whose long body covered his own. on the two of them them, a group of fallen very thick and hard to breathe through sheets and castle spines. once it's been analyzed, they both looked at each other. the skeptic's cheeks burning visibly, a laugh ready to escape his throat once the younger man initiated it. so, through a blush of his own, ryan did.

they laughed like drunken idiots under those building materials until they ran out of fresh air, dark brown eyes met darker ones lovingly, sweetly. shane's head lowered slightly until their foreheads pressed together. they were burning up, laughing softly and panting from the heat.

the younger pressed up, his lips brushing the other soft pair in what shane would describe as 'the most perfect electric spark'.

kiss number two was shane's, who was feeling brave after what his companion had done. it was a lot deeper, hotter- but couldn't last very long due to their lack of air.

when they pulled apart, breathing heavily like they were about to pass out, madej decided enough was enough. he lifted his upper body along with his arms, grabbing and pulling at what cloth he could till he got it off their heads. they both took a deep breath like newborn children, and the dirty blond looked down.

ryan tugged on his shirt, a daring smile on his kiss-swollen lips, pulling him lower while intertwining his legs around the other's waist tightly.  the way he wrapped himself like a pretzel around his partner was so ridiculously ideal... shane wouldn't have it any other dumb way.

"this probably isn't what you had in mind when buying this thing, eh?"

the skeptic said jokingly; grasping at ryan's hips, riding his shirt up in the process, and placing tender, scratchy kisses along the younger man's neck and jaw.

the said man chuckled through a small gasp, tangling his fingers into strands of hair he could reach with his arms still under shane's, and pulled the other's head back until their eyes met.

"you don't know that."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i'd love to hear some feedback!  
> heartsign


End file.
